matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"The Warbringer"
* * ** ** * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 16.5.0|efficiency/_damage = 59 (post-15.8.0)|fire_rate = 100 (660 rpm)|capacity = *40 (max 600) (80 default) (main) *1 (max 9) (2 in default) (grenade launcher)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = All|theme = Military-themed|supported_maps = All except: *Block Crash *Knife Party *Sniper Forts|cost = 370 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = *Combat Rifle's (main) *Military Grenade Launcher's (grenade launcher)}} The "The Warbringer" is a Primary weapon introduced in the 16.5.0 update. It is a primary counterpart of the Marksman Rifle. Appearance Like its sniper counterpart, it is a desert-tan marksman rifle with the rigid stock (with armrest), 10X scope, and a rail interface system. However, the differences are the following: *Full-automatic fire *40-round capacity *High reserve ammo *Underslung grenade launcher replaces the bipod *Slightly shorter RIS. *Long barrel with no suppressor. Strategy It deals devastating damage, high fire rate, fairly high capacity, fair mobility and sterling accuracy. Tips *Use this gun more often in medium to long-range maps such as Paradise Resort, Warehouse Assault, and Ant's Life. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies from getting fast easy kills. *Use the underbarrel grenade launcher when you **Encounter groups of enemies surrounding you. **Notice someone tries to hide behind walls. **See players being slowed down. *Aim on the head for maximum damage. *It has an adequate but not top-of-the-line mobility, so switch to more speedy weapons for best result whenever you want to run around. *The reload time is slightly short, allowing you to get back into the dogfight immediately. **It's advised to equip Storm Trooper Cape and Cowboy Hat to benefit it dramatically. *Its 10X scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *Be mindful of your ammo capacity and your mobility, switch to other weapons when this weapon has fully run out of ammo or to get away from other users. *Even though it is better in long range, it can also fare well in medium range, as even without the scope the weapon does not lose accuracy as it fires. Counters *Never attack directly at users of this weapon, as it is very easy, even at close range (even worse is that the weapon comes with a usable attached grenade launcher), for the user to grind you to pieces. Try to move in a more unpredictable fashion and hiding behind cover as you go, so when you pop up next to the user, he/she will have no time to react. *Keep out of its users' sight. *Any weapon that can one shot the user should get the job done. *Pick off these users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. *Try to use a wall break type weapon while hiding behind a wall or object. *Area damage weapons can easily disorient its users. *Avoid staying in one place, since you will not know you will be sniped, even if you think you are too far. Theme *Military-themed Recommended Maps *Arabian Dust *Heaven Garden *Warehouse Assault *Ant's Life *White House *Walking Fortresses *Area 52 Labs *Emperor's Palace Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *Like its sniper counterpart, it is based from both the Heckler & Koch G28E-110 Marksman Rifle and the HK 417. *It is one of the few Primary weapons with 10X scope. *This weapon rivals most Primary weapons that boasts great accuracy, such as the SWAT Rifle. *It is one of the few Primary weapons with a usable grenade launcher. *The grenade launcher's projectile's range seems to be much longer than most weapon's grenade launcher's. **Furthermore, its firing sound sounds similar to that of Demoman's. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Grenade Launch Category:Armor Bonus Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Remixed Category:Themed Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary